Eldridge Recasner
Eldridge David Recasner (born December 14, 1967) is a retired American professional Basketball player. In college, he was a three-time All-Pac 10 Conference Guard (basketball) for the Washington team. After college, he played in a variety of professional leagues such as the Continental Basketball Association (CBA) and Europe before entering the NBA. He subsequently played for several National Basketball Association's (NBA) teams including the Denver Nuggets, Houston Rockets, Atlanta Hawks, Charlotte Hornets and Los Angeles Clippers. In the 1994–95 season, his fifth season after college, he earned the CBA MVP award while leading the Yakima Sun Kings to the league championship. After that CBA season was completed, he signed to play in the NBA at the end of the 1994–95 NBA season for the Nuggets. The following season, he earned a spot on the roster of the two-time defending champion Rockets. He played in the NBA for seven more season. He had a career 41% Three point shot Field goal percentage and 89% Free throw percentage in eight NBA Season (sport). In each of his first four full seasons in the NBA, he shot at least 40% from the three point line, but he suffered injuries as a passenger during an accident in an automobile driven by Derrick Coleman before the 1999–2000 season and never achieved the same level of success after the accident. Amateur career Born in , Recasner was introduced to basketball in fifth grade by his uncles. His first organized game was in junior high school. During the first game, Recasner scored on the wrong basket because he had learned the game on a half-court one-basket Basketball. While growing up, he admired Dr. J, George Gervin, and Marques Johnson. He Redshirted during his freshman 1985–86 season. Recasner was a member of the 1990 class at Washington, He was the first three-time Captain (sports) of the Huskies. For the 1995–96 NBA season he signed as a Free agent with the Houston Rockets. He signed as a free agent with the Atlanta Hawks for the 1996–97 and 1997–98 seasons. He then signed with the Charlotte Hornets in January of the 1998–99 season where he stayed for parts of four seasons. He ended his career with two 10-day contracts for the L.A. Clippers in January 2002 after having been waived by the team. Recasner, considers being signed by the two-time defending NBA Champions Houston Rockets the highlight of his career. At that point he had gone from playing in the CBA to the best team in the NBA. Recasner was such a good free throw shooter that once in 1998 during the midst of a 36 consecutive successful free throw streak he was fouled in a two-shot foul situation with his team down by three points and 2.3 seconds left. His team needed him to make the first and miss the second, but he was unable to miss. On October 27, 1999 he was hospitalized in an automobile driven by Derrick Coleman. Coleman had been driving an Sport utility vehicle and had collided with a Tractor trailer and was charged with Drunk driving. Coleman was eventually acquitted of the charges and found guilty of "unsafe movement". Recasner endured a fractured right Shoulder, partially Collapsed lung and other injuries, and a female passenger was also hospitalized. In 2004 he was named Assistant coach of the Bellevue Blackhawks of the American Basketball Association (2000-). Personal Recasner has retired to where he is a real estate professional. As of September 2006, he lived with his wife of 13 years, Karen, and his four children; Sydney, 9; Erin, 6; Lauren, 3; and Eldridge III (22 months). Recasner had wed on August 14, 1993. During his NBA career his mother, Joyce, and sister, Schwuan, lived in New Orleans, but he lived in Bellevue. *Career statistics Category:Houston Rockets players